Truth Hurts
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Chad finds a poem Sonny wrote and prays that it's not about him. CHANNY!


**Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well, except for Sonny's poem, I wrote it :P

**Summary: **Chad finds a poem Sonny wrote and prays that it's not about him. Sonny/Chad.

**A/N: So, I wrote this poem a while back and thought "Hey, it does _not _work for Sonny and Chad!" Therefore, this idea was born.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Poem is in **_italics _**and everything else is **normal**.**

Chad walked into Sonny's dressing room.

Sure he was uninvited and Sonny and Blondie weren't here, but he needed to find Mackenzie Falls 2006 Prestigious Teen Choice Award.

The randoms _insisted_ on taking it _again_.

Chad flipped through some papers on Sonny's desk.

He just _happened_ to see one of them fall and pick it up and _maybe_ read it.

It read:

**Truth Hurts Poem**

_No matter how many times you say he's the one, you know you're only saying that because you want him to be._

_And it doesn't matter if you say you love him because down in your heart you know it's too good to be true._

_And even if you look deep into his eyes and try to find the magic, you know it's not going to be there because you have to **look** for it._

_*((Truth Hurts))*_

_- Allison Lynn Monroe_

Chad's upper lip quivered.

That- that couldn't be about him, _could it?_

It had to be someone else, it couldn't be-

Oh who was he kidding, that poem had CDC written all over it.

He looked back down at the paper in his hands.

He was going to make this little Sonshine Girl realize this poem was wrong if it was the last thing he did...

Hey, he's from "Mackenzie Falls", he has a right to be dramatic.

---

"Hey, Sonny! How are you today?" Chad asked when he passed her in the Commissary.

"I'm fine, Chad. Why the sudden change in personality?"

"Oh, no reason. Would you like some steak?" Chad asked.

This _nice_ thing was taking work and effort and...uh!

"No. I'll enjoy my Chad Sandwich in peace before the real Chad Dylan Cooper comes back." She said taking a bite of her food.

Chad sat down beside her.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Well, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora need to sit here." Sonny said.

Chad just nodded, because he honestly had_ no_ idea who she was talking about.

"Oh. Your cast, right! Well, we could all fit."

"I guess. What's up with you? You're being nice. I don't like it." Sonny said with a frown.

"Well it never hurts to be nice." Chad said with a smile that could tear his whole face off.

"There's not any hidden cameras around is there? Oh, I get it, I'm being Celebrity Practical Jok'd. Zora's going to pop out any second with her cameras and-"

"The time for talking's over." Chad said putting a finger to her lips.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "There's the Chad I know and love." Sonny said with a smile.

"What?"

"I didn't."

"The Chad you know and love. Oh, I was right! That poem wasn't about me! You love me! Yes!" Chad did a victory dance.

"You read my poem!" Sonny said, filled with rage.

"You said you loved me!" Chad said in a mock tone.

"Oh, shut up. I love Nico and Grady too, but I would never kiss them or anything. There's a difference between "love" and "love"." Sonny informed him.

"Oh really? Enlighten me." Chad said, with a huge smile on his face.

And not to mention _two_ sparkly eyes.

"Well." She said as Chad scooted his chair closer to her, and she tried to push him away, but failed. "When I say I love someone, it means I feel that they're like family to me. But when I say I'm in love with-" Sonny stared into Chad's eyes and couldn't take it anymore.

She leaned in and kissed him with passion.

Chad put his hands on her waist and Sonny put hers through his hair.

The whole cafeteria looked their way.

"Oooooh!" They echoed.

"Finally!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh! Is that Sonny and Chad?"

"Yes, Portlyn!"

"Sonny?"

"I knew it! I knew she was in cahoots with Chad!"

"That filthy cavorter!"

"She's kissing the enemy!"

"That's just wrong!"

Sonny and Chad pulled apart after what seemed like ages.

The people in the Commissary started clapping.

Well, except Tawni, Grady, and Nico.

Who knows where Zora was.

"Sonny, you just kissed Chad? I can't believe it!" Tawni gasped.

"Yeah, well, truth hurts."

**A/N: Just a one shot I wanted to get off my brain.**

**Well, when my laptop comes I have an AMAZING Channy one shot in order, but for now, you'll have to settle with this!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-E**m**a **L**e**e **L**i**l**a**c**


End file.
